Calypcus: Hero's Call
by LDouble444
Summary: Five friends have joined the armies of the newly-created Ashen Verdict in order to finally put an end to the Lich King. As they march on, battle lines are drawn, friendships are tested and even if they win, the result may be even worse than before...


Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Come forth, hunter."

Highlord Fordring called out the hunter. Rockleg took a deep breath and stepped forward into the Crusader's Coliseum. As he entered, the cheers of the Horde reached his ears, giving him a surge of confidence as he awaited the arrival of his opponent. But just as the Horde was cheering him on, the jeers of the Alliance met his ears as well, especially one….

"Hmmph, is this the best the Horde can give us?"

Rockleg's ears reddened. He knew that voice. That voice belonged to his rival, the Dwarf Hunter Pirag. Ever since they met in Hunter's training in Dalaran, Pirag has always been trying to one up him. He even went so far as to tame Rockleg's chosen beast, a wolvar, on a training mission to Dragonblight. He instead settled for a polar bear he encountered while waiting for the Horde's side departure from Agmar's Hammer. But the memory still reverberated in his mind.

"Tough words for a guy who couldn't even hack it in Outland."

The familiar voice made Rockleg smile. Kaval. Kaval was a Troll Death Knight, and also one of the top soldiers the Horde had to offer, as well as second-in-command of the Ebon Blade before it's merger with the Argent Crusade. He himself personally recommended Rockleg to Fordring to battle for a spot in the Ashen Verdict and to march onto Icecrown Citadel. Having a top lieutenant as a close friend certainly worked wonders for him.

Pirag's face flushed with humiliation and anger as Horde supporters cheered loudly at Kaval's words. The Alliance could do little as any retort they threw at the Death Knight would only work against them. He was, after all, the Highlord's right hand man.

"Rockleg, are you ready to fight?" Fordring's voice rang out. "If you do win this duel, the road ahead is still much more grimmer than you can possibly imagine. Are you still willing to do this?"

Rockleg's gripped his polearm harder.

"For the Horde!" Rockleg shouted. The Horde cheered louder at his response. Tirion smiled.

"Very well then…"

_From the stands…_

"May the Earthmother be with him," Druu prayed to the Tauren's deity for Rockleg as a Human rogue stepped into the Crusader's Coliseum.

Druu was a Tauren Druid, one of the representatives of Thunder Bluff as well as a member of Kaval's inner circle. He and Kaval knew each other since birth and grew up together in Bloodhoof Village. He was the intellectual one of the group, which proved to be a huge asset when he helped defeat the self-proclaimed king of Outland, Illidan Stormrage.

"Rockleg's got this, there's no way he's gonna let some rogue get the best of him." Skarath said.

Skarath was a Tauren Warrior and the younger brother of Druu. He was top of his class and entered Outland as one of the Horde's most prized soldiers. He wasn't as close to Kaval as Druu was, but he and Kaval had formed one of the most formidable arena teams Azeroth has ever seen. His skill, combined with Kaval's, gave them no need for healers.

"Wouldn't hurt, would it?" shot back Druu.

Skarath opened his mouth to respond, but closed it at the touch of a hand on his shoulder by Gvalin. "Don't you two ever give it a rest?" Gvalin asked with a smirk on his face. Gvalin, like Skarath, was also a Tauren Warrior, and one of the top soldiers of the Horde Expedition. He, along with Druu and Kaval, made up the leading 3 man arena team known around Azeroth. He had dealt the killing blow to Illidan, as well as Ke'thuzad back in Naxxramas.

Kaval smiled. While Druu and Skarath continued their bickering, Kaval and Gvalin watched as Rockleg finally located the rogue and trapped him in his Ice Trap. As the rogue remained stuck there, Rockleg blasted him with his Concussive Shot.

"Atta boy!" Kaval shouted. Gvalin let out a huge roar that spurred on the cheers of the Horde side even more. Druu and Skarath stopped their arguing and turned their attention to the duel. While the rogue remained dizzy, Rockleg hit a Chimera Shot on him, and when the rogue was, surprisingly, still alive, he hit a Kill Shot, which finally finished him off.

The Horde side screamed with joy while the Alliance groaned with defeat. That had been the quickest duel in the entire tournament.

"Congratulations!" boomed the Highlord. "You have proven, without a doubt that you deserve to march along side us as we take down the Lich king once and for all. Please join your fellow soldiers."

Rockleg grinned. That had been easier than expected. He looked up at the group and they all saluted him. As he started to walk off, however, he heard a commotion behind him. He turned around. Pirag laid there, knocked unconscious.

The Horde screamed with anger. Rockleg joined the group up in the stands.

"What happened?" he asked Druu.

"As you started walking off, Pirag tried to hit a Frost Shot on you." Druu responded.

'Tried?" Rockleg asked in puzzlement.

"Before he got it off, Kaval used his Death Grip on him and smashed him into the wall." Druu told him with a smile.

Rockleg looked at Kaval. He shrugged. "I might've hit him a little too hard, ' he said with a smirk. The group laughed.

"So when do we march on to Icecrown?" Rockleg asked. Kaval barked out a laugh. "Boy, you may have joined the army, but we still have to clear the way to it. We still have months to go, maybe even years." Rockleg's spirits fell.

"But if it makes you feel better, the new Arena season is starting. And we can use a fifth person to go for five mans." Rockleg grinned

"Count me in mon," he responded in Troll.

"I thought we agreed not to talk in a language other people couldn't understand?" Skarath mumbled.

"Well, had you come to our meetings, you would've learned Troll." Kaval responded with a suspicious stare. Skarath blushed. "I was busy," he responded in Taurahe. Kaval smirked. "Had you gone, you also would've seen that I learned Taurahe too."

Skarath's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. I'm still the reason we won last season….."

Kaval laughed and stood up. "You're the reason? I seem to remember that it was my Obliterate that took out that Draenei." "Pshhh, only because my Whirlwind weakened him for you." They continued their humorous argument as the group walked out of the Coliseum.

As the group walked out, Rockleg stopped and looked back. He took in the Coliseum and breathed a sigh of relief. This is where it starts. This is where he starts his journey. Rockleg stood there, unsure of what to come in the future.

"Rockleg, let's go." Gvalin shouted. Rockleg turned around. "Coming!" he responded as he jogged out the Coliseum to catch up with the group.


End file.
